Mushroom Island
In the history, the '''Mushroom Island '''is a great island isolated in the ocean which contains the giant mushroom biome. The island is the only place in the world of Minecraft that presents this biome, whereas this same is a rare biome in the game, and only there it can be found. Like as the Origin Island, the island of mushroom also undergoes a peculiar isolation, what made the two islands present exclusive biomes and unique configurations. The island of mushrooms (and its inhabitants) is the official property of the kingdom of Fiscotopia. Origin Isolated in the middle of the ocean, mushroom island has undergone an evolutionary process not seen anywhere else in the world in minecraft. For thousands of years Minecraft, for some reason not yet clear, but perhaps because of the excessive humidity, sea level, added to the fact that the island is isolated, has favored that spores from other places have settled and developed in a peculiar way and dominant on the island, which has a volcanic origin. Such development occurred when the formation of the island biota had not yet formed which favored the hegemony of the mushrooms. Some time after its formation, the island presented life in formation, rocky soil, with some mosses, lichens and little grass. Mushroom spores found conditions quite conducive for their peculiar development to occur. Spores of normal mushrooms have developed differently: their stems were born thicker and pyramidal and grew up to 8 meters high, but did not develop a hat, forming a long stem-like structure, which would later be called prototaxites. The first giant fungi did not present the characteristic mushroom cap, but over time the offspring developed the characteristic caps of their original mushrooms. Characteristics Climate The mushroom island has a very mild, warm, foggy and quite moist weather whole year, presenting an subtropical oceanic climate, although it is located on the equator, this is due to the fact that it is strongly influenced by a cold sea current, which gives it a mild and constant climate throughout the year. Average temperatures alternate between 17 and 18 degrees celsius throughout the year, with a maximum that hardly exceeds 20 degrees and minimum that hardly exceed 15. Sunshine hours are very low, the island is very little sunny, and receives minimal amounts of sunlight throughout the year due to its cloudy and humid weather, a factor that contributed to the development of mushrooms. Although humid, the island of mushrooms does not present abundant precipitation, although it is uniform throughout the year, thus, the pluviometric and meteorological regime of the island is very similar to that of London City, capital of United Kingdom. Fauna and Flora The flora of the island is composed mainly of giant mushrooms that reach up to 6 meters in height, which replace the presence of trees. The only animals present on the island are the mooshrooms, the mushroom-cows. Are also the unique mobs that spawning in the island. This is due to the fact that since its formation the island has never had its own fauna and the cows were the only animals that will reach it. Hostile moles do not arise, because the mushroom releases offensive substances. Any mob that comes to inhabit this island, or is derived from the cows mushroom or is mushroomed. Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Peculiar islands Category:Peculiar locations Category:Geography